bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Norik
Norik was a Toa of Fire who became the leader of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. He was mutated into a Rahaga, but was later turned back into a Toa. History Matoran Norik was once a Ta-Matoran but his Matoran life is unknown. Toa Norik's life as a Toa and previously as a Matoran was unknown. It is known that he was a member of another Toa team. He was selected specially by the Brotherhood of Makuta to become the leader of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team, on the merit of his previous accomplishments. Like all other Toa Hagah, he was endowed with metallic armor, a spear, and a Rhotuka Launching Shield. His now-former team presented him on his leave with a Kanohi Pehkui as a badge of honor to himself and a previous hero. Toa Hagah As a Toa Hagah, Norik now faced threats to Teridax like a Hoto bug invasion and the malfunctioning "Fohrok". The victories of his team caused Norik to become confident, and thus take a risk when they discovered the Brotherhood was corrupted and had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii. Norik led his team into the Destral Fortress and defeated Teridax, and took back the Mask of Light and the Makoki Stones. Following their success, Norik went on a mission while Iruini had decided to quit the team in favor of fighting reoccurring threats rather than large threats. Unfortunately, Gaaki, Bomonga, Kualus, and Pouks were captured by Roodaka and taken to Destral. This prompted Norik to seek out a temporary alliance with Iruini and rescue them. They discovered by now that the Brotherhood had amassed an army of Visorak and Exo-Toa, planning now to harm the Matoran and conquer other lands. They fought through these armies, and the Dark Hunter guardians there, including Nidhiki and Krekka, only to discover their allies had been mutated into Toa Hagah/Rahkshi fusions by Roodaka, who dubbed them "Rahaga", a combination of 'Ra'hkshi and Toa 'Haga'h. Roodaka confronted Norik and Iruini and mutated them into Rahaga as well. She allowed them to flee and ordered the Visorak not to pursue them, as they were no longer a threat, or so she perceived. Rahaga ]] After their transformation, the Rahaga began to despair, thinking they could no longer do anything useful. Norik, however, inspired them to be hopeful, and they set about helping the lands invaded by the Brotherhood's Visorak hordes. They also began searching for a legendary Rahi called Keetongu. The Rahaga eventually traveled to Metru Nui and met up with the Toa Hordika in order to help free the Matoran. Toa Vakama eventually succumbed to his bestial side and captured all the Rahaga except Norik, delivering them to Sidorak, king of the Visorak. Norik and the remaining Toa finally managed to find Keetongu, and persuaded him to help them. During the final battle, Vakama saw the error of his ways and disbanded the hordes. The now-cured Toa Metru then took the Matoran to safety, and, while waiting for them to return, the Rahaga helped Turaga Dume in repairing the city. One thousand years later, the Rahaga were turned back into Toa by Roodaka, who was in the custody of the Toa Nuva. Toa Hagah again The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when Toa Gaaki used her Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance to see that there were hundreds of Dark Hunters. Toa Iruini said, "I spent one thousand years as a Rahaga- Now i'm back in action and I love it." Using his Mask of Quick Travel, he raced to the spire to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that the shadowed one is on the ship, and so is Toa Helryx the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She is flanked by a warrior in golden armor and a four armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik takes her on and using a fraction of her powers she sends a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx tells them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui is mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, but their leader eludes them. Their best information tells them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit in the Maxilos robot. Toa Herlyx shows them a Mutant Zaktan as a guide. All of the Toa Hagah nod their heads except Gaaki. The mission is to find Teridax. Gaaki says, "Death ..... all around ... we are going to a place of death ... and one of us will not return!" The Toa Hagah hoped that their return would be a lot nicer. Their goal: track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final sages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri got on edge after they said, "We are here to destroy your most important building." After that the Mahri started to attack them. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualas used his Mask of Rahi Control. A huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water. But the monster Toa Kualas used to have under control was on a rampage. It erupted from the ground. Well over 60 feet high it walked over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri stopped fighting and went to stop the giant beast. But Jaller and Norik had already discovered that the beasts fear fire. Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu trough the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his Mask of Gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga at max size, landed a rain of blows on the Rahi. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, as they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The Rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains into slag. The beast fainted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. While underground, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could read. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the dragon, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found across a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, and the Toa Hagah were given an illusion where they had defeated Teridax. However, Tren Krom, in the body of Lewa, eventually freed them from this illusion. Powers, Mask, and Tools As a Toa of Fire, Norik could create, control, and absorb heat and flame. Norik's Kanohi was the Pekhui, which let him shrink to a minimum height of six inches while still maintaining his original level of strength. His Pehkui was carved in the shape of a Noble Kiril, but it was in honor of someone other than Turaga Dume (who also wore a Noble Kiril). His main Toa Tool was a Lava Spear, which could focus his elemental flame powers, as well as shoot a stream of lava (the latter was the spear's power, not Norik's). He also carried a Rhotuka Launching Shield, and his Rhotuka Spinners could slow down a target. As a Rahaga, Norik used a staff and snare Rhotuka. Set Information Norik (Toa) *Toa Norik was released in 2005. It was a Special Edition Set. *Toa Norik's set number is 8763 and had 55 pieces. *Originally, he was planned to be Toa Dume. Norik (Rahaga) *Rahaga Norik was released in 2005. *Rahaga Norik's set number is 4877 and had 28 pieces. Appearances BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows Gali Nuva Blog Dwellers in Darkness Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows de:Norik pl:Norik fi:Norik Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008